Unmanned aerial vehicles may be used for a plurality of applications. Such applications comprise commercial applications including surveillance and filming, and for military applications, reconnaissance and tactical missions. In certain circumstances, compact configurations can be beneficial to enabling particular types of missions. For example, compact configurations reduce space and enable various deployment options. However, current compact configurations are limited in flight range, endurance, and payload capacity.